


Through the Smoke

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Angst/Dark Fic 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fire, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: He should have made it out. He shouldn’t be here. I’m going to watch him die





	Through the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> for the square : fire

The fire was everywhere, burning too quickly to be natural and raging hot enough that even thirty feet away Derek was cringing back from the heat. “Where’s Stiles?” Scott’s panic wasn’t helping the situation- they didn’t know how the fire had started, only knowing that one moment all was fine and the next the entire pack was evacuating the building. All except Stiles and Peter. 

“Derek!”   
“I don’t know, Scott!” he was staring at the flames in horror. They didn’t make it out. They didn’t make it out in time and his pack, the last of his _family_ were going to die.   
*  
“ _Peter!_ ” both exits were blocked and the smoke was quickly becoming too thick to keep his eyes open, dragging on the lungs and drawing tears from his eyes. Stiles lay close to the floor, head down, desperate to see anything through the dense smoke. “Pe-” he coughed “Peter?” The others were safe, they’d been on the main floor but he and Peter… Stiles had been in the basement, the only place he had for his studies if he were to practice safely, needing to check on the plants; and Peter had been upstairs… he’d thought it was someone’s bad cooking. He hadn’t been prepared for the inferno he stepped into but he knew one thing- Peter was still in the house.   
_There._ A foggy shape by the stairwell, not moving, no attempts to flee or get away even while the fire licked its way up the wall and around the bannister. He was frozen... Stiles thought he had known what fear looked like, surely he had felt it enough but the look on Peter’s face surpassed fear; it was sheer, unadulterated terror. “Peter!” long fingers closed around the wolf’s forearm to no reaction, he pulled, desperate to drag the wolf from the stairwell that was surely going to collapse at any minute. There was no recognition in the wolf’s eyes, he simply followed where Stiles tugged, away from the worst of the flames, pushed down to the floor.  “Peter!” the boy snapped, shaking the older man harshly until he came back to himself, pinning Stiles with a wide eyed look that didn’t belong on Peter’s face. On anyone’s face. 

 

“Stiles?” _He should have made it out. He shouldn’t be here. I’m going to watch him die. Oh gods. No. Not again._ Hands framed his face, clasping his neck. 

 

“Peter, look at me,  _ look at me.  _ It’s going to be okay. Remember what I’ve been practicing? Just, trust me. You’re going to be okay.”  _ Let this work. Don’t let me fail. Please, let me save him.  _   
Peter was shifted but still edged on more human than wolf for the moment, red eyes and too-long fangs distorting the words he forced out as claws pricked at Stiles skin through his flannel. “N’t ag’n.” Stiles pulled him in. Peter’s face was almost cold as it pressed against Stiles’ neck, hiding from the nightmare raging around them, maybe, under different circumstances the long fangs that pushed against the fragile skin of his throat would have been the reason for his rapid fire heart beat. Instead they were, if not a comfort, they were an anchor. Flames licked closer. Stiles’ eyes burned. Peter’s mouth filled with the taste of ash.

He trusted his boy. His emissary. His anchor- his  _ mate.  _ His mate who was going to burn to death in his arms, who was going to die protecting  _ him;  _ who didn’t heal. A high whine tore its way up his throat. Heat burning through him but leaving him so very cold. 

“Shhh, shhh. I’ve got you, baby, trust me. Focus on me, wolf. Nothing is going to hurt you.”  _ You can do this Stilinski. Just keep him safe. It can all burn to hell except him.  _

Somewhere there was an explosion. 

 

When the flames burned out, dying down to smoldering ash and there was little left but a foundation to what was once a home the pack held each other, waiting on a miracle.


End file.
